


there is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desmond Lives, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a slight humming and the sound of cords being struck gently as Ezio passes by the trio's makeshift room.He stopped to listen, leaning against the doorway and watched his lover silently.Desmond sat among some spare cushions with a guitar splayed across his lap and a funny looking cigarette in the ash tray next to him.





	

It was a slow day, heat dragging it on and the warehouse they've been hiding out in did nothing to ease the swelter.

There was a slight humming and the sound of cords being struck gently as Ezio passes by the trio's makeshift room.

He stopped to listen, leaning against the doorway and watched his lover silently.

Desmond sat among some spare cushions with a guitar splayed across his lap and a funny looking cigarette in the ash tray next to him.

"And now that your rose is in bloom..." His sang softly, his head titled back and his eyes shut.

Ezio hadn't seen him that peaceful before sex in what seemed like ages, he grinned to himself at the sight of a relaxed Desmond when the past few months had taken so much from him.

From them.

There was a soft rustle behind him and Altaïr wrapped his arms around Ezio, his nose bumping against the Italian's neck.

Desmond blinked his eyes open, his gaze calm and far away as he watched them.

He blinked again, a slow smile spread against his pink lips and he curled his finger at them.

As Ezio walked in the room, Altaïr let his hold slip and moved toward Desmond's side.

The young assassin picked up the ash tray as Altaïr sat down and Ezio climbed next to him.

"Hello," Desmond says, one arm sliding around the guitar. 

After the other two had situated themselves, Desmond placed the ashtray between his open legs, picking the brown cigarette up.

He grinned again, pressing the paper to his lips and sucking in the smoke, he turned his head and exhaled the smoke into Altaïr's face.

The Syrian snorted, then sniffed the air, brows furrowed, "That is tobacco?"

Desmond scoffed slightly, "No."

Another wide grin, "Kush, baby."

Ezio wrinkled his nose at the nickname, then smirked, "Sì, bambino."

Then he spoke again, his senses seemed to be peacefully lagging as he rolled the word, "Kush," off his tongue.

Desmond made a little noise of inquiry, taking another hit only to blow that in Ezio's face.

Ezio felt his stomach drop ever so little, his face feeling flushed as he plucked the cigarette from Desmond's fingers and took a quick drag.

It only served to increase the flush but he didn't mind.

Altaïr frowned, and reached for Ezio, his fingers spread as he brushed the other assassin's face, he laughed softly and patted his cheek before taking his hand away to stare at it in fascination.

Ezio put the cigarette back in the ash tray, not so accidentally brushing Desmond's crotch with another slight smirk.

Desmond moans softly, his fingers tightening on the strings. He exhales rather shaky and strums again.

"But did you know that when it snows..." he murmured pressing quick lips against Altaïr's before turning his head and breathing out against Ezio's jaw, "My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?"

Altaïr bites at his neck and Desmond mutters, "Oh, baby..." as Ezio rubs him through his jeans.

Ezio feels as though he is home again, atop Firenze at night, finding a tall building with a ledge to creep out on, just to breathe in the cool crisp air.

He rocks against Desmond, a little groan escaping him as the pleasure lights down his spine.

Altaïr's shirt is unbuttoned and Desmond drops the guitar to slide his arm around the elder and suck bruises into his collar bone.

His other arm going toward Ezio, snagging him closer as well.

He feels whole here, no Bleeding Affect or Animus in the next room, just his ancestors and some good weed slipping the past away for a few moments.

A sharp bite to his Adam's apple brings him back to the present, Ezio's callused hand slipping down his stomach.

The guitar is pushed aside as Ezio fiddles with his belt. It comes off quick enough.

Ezio's hand strokes him from root to tip, Desmond's hips immediately jerking up to meet him. His mouth gasping whimpers and pleas, going from Italian to Arabic in a heartbeat when Altaïr starts licking down his chest and latching his teeth onto a perky nipple.

There's a sudden gasp from Ezio as his cock hits open air but it's immediately replaced with a curse as Desmond's hand curls around him, scarred and warm.

Desmond tugs on Altaïr's short hair, bringing the man's mouth up to his own, his tongue sliding into Altaïr's mouth, licking at his teeth. A quiet whine escapes him and Altaïr swallows it up with eagerness.

Desmond pulls away and tugs on his arm, his breath completely uneven as Ezio's pace quickens, oh, he's close.

Altaïr moves up as asked and Desmond fiddles with the button of his jeans, pulling them down enough to where he can see the rosy head of his lover's cock peeking out of Altaïr's briefs.

He licks his lips as he tugs those down as well,.pressing a kiss to the underside of Altaïr's cock, breathing hot air across the head and flicking his tongue out for a sharp taste.

There's an instant groan from above him and he takes the head into his mouth, sucking ever so gently as Altaïr shallowly fucks into his mouth.

Ezio flicks his wrist in just the right way and Desmond mimics him with his own hand, squeezing a bit harder to hear another moan. 

He takes Altaïr deeper, his cock bumping the roof of his mouth and Desmond salivates around him, sucking hard now.

Ezio's other hand slips down to tease behind his balls and Desmond is gone, white spurts on his stomach and Ezio's hand, his own fingers griping harshly enough that Ezio ruts into his palm, chasing his own orgasm.

When Desmond feels his hand go slick, he lifts it up to grip what didn't fit into his mouth.

He swallows once, twice. Altaïr shudders above him, pressing into the warm heat as Desmond pauses, when Altaïr comes Desmond sucks and swallows.

Altaïr pulls out and catches his breath as a spurt of come dribbles down the corner of Desmond's mouth, Ezio leans up and licks it off, smirking as he slips his tongue into Desmond's mouth to tangle the taste together.

Desmond sighs contently, tugging Altaïr down to lean against Desmond's chest, his arm coming up over his shoulder to press his face into the crook of his neck and sighing again.

Ezio leans his head back and watches sleepily as Desmond locates the ash tray, taking another drag from the strange cigarette. The peace on his face giving both Ezio and Altaïr a warmth curling in their stomachs.

His hand rests on Atlaïr's chest and he hums once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~_lmao guess who got high and listened to Seal and wrote naughty things_ ~~


End file.
